Sleeping With The Fishes
by mrslukeduke
Summary: Tonight On The Dukes : Luke's life is in danger when an old enemy comes back for revenge. Luke may find himself dead before his time ", it will take a miracle for Luke to survive this one.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping With The Fishes

Jesse Duke slowly got up out of bed made his way out to the kitchen he couldn't fool himself his heart that used to be filled

with so much joy is now filled with sorrow and pain ". Meanwhile Bo was just getting up himself but he didn't feel like

waking up much less getting out of bed ", as he looked next to him hoping to see his cousin Luke one more time .

" you is probably wonderin' what in the heck happened to Luke well it's a sad story but here goes ".

It was a rainy sunday morning and Luke Duke was driving back from a marine reunion in Atlanta when all of a sudden he saw

a car parked on the side of the road looked like the person was having car trouble not realizing that it was a trap ".

" Howdy mister need any help ?". the man repiled " I was on my way to meet a couple of friends when my car broke down ".

Luke replied " I'll check it out for you ", while Luke was looking under the hood the guys partner was putting a can

of knockout gas in the backseat of the General which is gonna send Luke to sleepy city ". a few minutes Later was done

and he said " well I didn't see anything wrong mister ?". Then the guy said " well thanks anyway see ya later ".

Then Luke said goodbye to the man and made his way back to the General little knowing that he was in deep trouble ",

all of sudden Luke started getting tired for some reason so he turned on the radio but nothing good was on ".

then he started getting a headache , it was getting harder , harder to keep his eyes on the road then he decided he would

pull on over and his headache at this time had gotton really bad and his head was heavy and then he closed his eyes ".

Meanwhile those two guys that Luke had run into earlier was following him and they slowly pulled up to the General.

one of the guys walked up to the General and slowly started to drag Luke 's body out of the General slung Luke over his

shoulder then tossed him into the backseat of their car then took off ". Unfortunetly friends Luke was zonked out colder

then a dead Samon suddenly when one of the guys hit a pothole he told to his partner to see if Luke was awake or not ".

The guy pulled down the blanket and he saw he was still out cold ". the guy said " nope he's out ". A couple hours later

the arrived at their hideout a deserted fishing cabin and one of the guys walked over to the backseat opened the door dragged Luke out of it carried him into the cabin sat him down on a chair while the other guy blindfoled and gagged him.

" Their he won't be wakin' up fer a good long while ". " That way I can get my revenge on Luke Duke he'll pay for sure.

And even if he does wake up I got a bottle of Chloroform here that will send him back to sleepy city ",

Luke meanwhile was trying to wake up but it felt like someone was weighing his eyes down with a sack of bricks and every so often his eyelid would flutter but he wouldn't wake up ", the guys decided to have a little fun with Luke while he was

unconcious and so they gave him a black eye , punched him , punched him some more . Luke would let out a moan ".

Benson said " Hey how's about we dump him on the side of the road ?". Then the other guy walked over to the unconcious Luke

and slowly picked him up and slung him over his shoulder walked out to the car and tossed Luke into the trunk shut the lid".

then they took off and a couple minutes later pulled over to the side of the road and got Luke out of the trunk tossed him

onto the side of the road then one of them said " Hey we better get outta here before someone shows up ".

so the bad guys pull away leaving poor Luke laying on the side of the road ". Luke was in bad shape he had bruises black eye , and he was bleeding some but something better happen quick or Luke could die before his time ".

Early the next morning Enos had been driving along doing his normal rounds when he noticed something layin' on the side of

the road ". So he got out and he walked over and he couldn't believe his eyes " Holy Smokes Luke!". So the first thing Enos

did was check for a pulse luckily Luke was still alive Then Enos thought he would call an ambulance for Luke ".

" This deputy Enos Strait calling Tri-County Hospital we need an Ambulance out here at Fox Hill Road Please HURRY !!!.

Then Enos figured he would wait for the ambulance to get here before he told the Dukes the news", So about 15 mintues later an ambulance came they checked Luke out and one of the EMT's said " this boy is out cold ". " then they loaded Luke onto

the backboard then put him on the gurney and then loaded him into the Ambulance then took off to Tri County hosp.

Meanwhile in the ambulance one of the EMT's radioed the hosp. " severe head trauma , concussion , unresposive , blood lose.

Enos had decided to go over to the Dukefarm tell them the horrible news ", Uncle Jesse was just about to eat his breakfast

when he heard a knock on the door ". he walked over and when he saw Enos he got all happy and he said " Well howdy Enos ...

your just in time for breakfast ". " No sir... not that I wouldn't like any but that's ain't why I'm here ". Jesse could

tell by the look on Enos face that this wasn't a social call and so he said " Enos what's the matter ?". Enos tried to be

brave and took a deep breath Uncle... Jesse I... uh .. got some bad news you see I .. found Luke on the side of the road.

" ?WHAT!!!" why was Luke on the side of the road this morning ... ?". Then Enos said " I don't know... maybe someone..

dumped him their ", Then Jesse got a strange look on his face and Enos said " Uncle... Jesse you okay ?".

Jesse said " .... You Mean To TEll Me SOMEOME JUST DUMPED My Boy On The Side Of The Road ", Enos said " I'm sorry sir.

Bo who had been reading one of his Nascar Books came into the room to see what all the commotion was about ".

" Uncle Jesse why.. is you yellin' at Enos for ?". Jesse said " Bo.. Luke's in trouble . "TROUBLE What Kind ?".

then Jesse said " Well it appears that he ran into some trouble on his way back from that reunion in Atlanta this morning

when Enos was driving around town he noticed Luke laying on the side of the road which means that he was hurt in some way.

Bo said " do you reckon maybe an old enemy of Luke's maybe wanted revenge on him ". Then Jesse said " ..that's true but..

who would wanna hurt Luke that bad though ". Bo said " well you know... that one guy Benson swore that he would get back

at Luke for putting him behind bars and the last time he came here he tried to kill Luke remember ".

Balladeer : Now all the puzzle pieces are starting to fall into place now let's just hope Enos can catch them in time.

Meanwhile the EMT's was unloading Luke from the ambulance and rushed him into the ER the doctor that was on duty ".

noticed that Luke looked pretty bad and he tried to wake Luke up and he said " Luke , Luke ,but got no reply ".

then the doctor told his nurse to hook him up to an Oxygen mask , IV's some bandages , poor Luke had bruises , cuts on his

face and he was hooked up to all kinds of medical contraptions and he looked more dead then he did alive ".

The Dukes had arrived at the hospital Bo went up to the desk and said " ma'am my cousin Luke was brought in ten minutes ago

we was wonderin' if you heard any news ". " the nurse said " if you just hold on I"ll be right back ". So the talked to

Luke's doctor in the ER the doctor said he would be out soon and so the Dukes thanked the nurse and sat down ".

it wasn't until around 11:30 AM did the doctor come out and said " I'm lookin' for the family of Luke Duke ".

Jesse said " I'm his uncle , these are cousins Daisy and Bo ". the doctor said " well .. Mister Duke I wish I had better news

but your nephew Luke suffered a blow to the head and he hasn't shown any signs of waking up , he has bleeding , cuts , bruises on his face ". Then Jesse said " well.. can we see him ?". The doctor said " not right now he's still in the ER

once he is moved to the ICU then you can see him but right now he is unconcious so he won't even know your in the room ".

Then Jesse said " well... he would know if we talked to him ?". Then the doctor said " Well.. that's true but right now

he's in a deep coma and I ain't exactly sure if he's gonna come out of it or not he's chances are not that good ".

So later on that night at the hospital the Dukes was still in the waiting room Bo couldn't take it anymore so he started pacing , Daisy just tried to be brave but it was hard and Jesse was trying to hold the tears back but was having trouble ".

It wasn't until Midnight that a nurse came out to tell them that Luke is now in the ICU but only one at time can see him.

so Bo decided to go first and so he followed the nurse down a long hallway until they came to room 166 and the nurse opened

the door and when Bo saw Luke he just couldn't believe this eyes " Oh... Luke ", Bo tried to hold the tears back but two

tears slipped down seeing Luke laying their looking so helpless and weak he was hooked up to everything ".

Seeing the Breathing mask on his face just made him feel even worse so he just lost it then he tried to control himself

he said " Luke you gotta ... pull through you can't die on me Cousin ". but Bo got no reply and he said " Luke please.... .

Luke's eyes remained closed which was partly due to the knockout gas , he suffered a blow when he fell ". " LUke open your

eyes ... ", I need you ... don't die on me " and Bo just lost it and he started crying and then he couldn't stop.

A few minutes later Bo came out into the waiting room and Jesse could tell that it was bad and he give Bo a hug said

it'll be okay boy". Then Bo said " how ... Luke's in real bad shape he looks more dead then alive ". Then Jesse said I ... just know that Luke will

make it he has ... to ". " because I know .. Luke and he's a fighter he won't give up " . Then Jesse went into see him his tears was hidden in his

white beard he said " my poor boy "... Jesse said " Luke.. we are all here waiting for you to come back to us ". " but he got no reply ".

except for the hiss of the breathing mask which broke his heart and he said " Lukas if... you.. can hear me make some sorta sign ".

But Luke remained in a deep slumber one that he may not wake from if he does their is no telling if he'll be the same .


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere Between Life and Death

The Dukes was still at the hospital but as the night went on Luke showed no improvements then all of a sudden.... the machine

that was watching his heart started going haywire and his doctor and all the nurses came in the doctor said " I need a crash

cart ", so one of the nurses went and got one and quickly brought one in the doctor started charging it Luke's body jerked off the bed from the shock but he wasn't back yet ", then the doctor tried again and Luke's body jumped the second time".;  
then he tried again for the third time then he finally got him but he was still not out of the woods ".

Luke's family was watching in horror as Luke was being shocked then when the doctor told them he was back and stable ".

Bo said " wow that's great". but then the doctor said " unfortunetly their still ain't anyway telling when Luke will wake up.

Then the doctor said " but I'm gonna say he has 50% chance of making it but his chances ain't that good ", Bo swollowed

the lump in his throat he said " uh.. Doc is Luke ever gonna be awake again ?". Dr. Campbelle said " well .. his chances are

like I said ain't that good and so chances of Luke waking up without any problems is slim ", then he said " now if y'all..

would excuse me I gotta go back to check on Luke ". So the doctor made his way back to Luke's room and he tested his vitals

and he tested his reflex's which seemed sluggish , then he lifted up his right eyelid their just white no eyeball ".

" so he wrote still comatosed on the boy's chart ". but before he left he checked the machine that was watching Luke's breathing

and it seemed okay just a little shallow then he left and went back into the waiting room and told the Dukes that Luke was okay for the moment ",

and to not get their hopes up because it could all change ". So after the Doctor left the Dukes figured they should go home their's nothin' they could do anyway ".

Later on that night at the hospital when LUke's nightly nurse came into do his excersizes as she moved his leg up and down

she could hear a slightly moan so she made a note on Luke's chart to ask the doctor about giving Luke some pain meds ",

then after she finished with his legs she moved onto his arms and she did some arm circles , then once that was done she

checked his breathing , the ventilator seemed to be doing a good job ". Then all of a sudden Luke started having seziures

the doctor came running in and he said " what the heck happened ?"... the nurse said " I don't know ".

So the doctor tried to get Luke to settle down first he tried injecting him with morphine that didn't work then he tried

Codine ". that seemed to do the trick then Luke slowly started to calm down and fall back to sleep ", then he checked Luke out and he seemed okay

but then his heart moniter started going again so the doctor said " quick bring that crash cart back in here ".

So the nurse quickly got a crash cart brought it in and the doctor started working on him and said " c'mon Luke don't die",

" so he tried , tried , and he tried , when the crash cart didn't work he tried to inject Luke with 30 milligrams of C'C's

and then he waited to see if that would take and finally it took and he was back for now but he is pretty weak ".

So early the next morning the Dukes showed up at the hospital and hoping Luke would be awake when they saw Luke's doctor

coming out of his room wearing a frown they knew it wasn't good ". so Bo was the first to ask the doctor ".

" Is LUke okay doc ?". The doctor said " well unfortuetly LUke suffered two heart attacks last night , seziure ",

then Bo got this shocked look on his face he said " Oh my god is.. he is.. he ... no he ain't dead yet ".

then the doctor said " but unfortunetly this only makes Luke's condition worser then better ".

Then Bo said " he'll be okay right doc ?". " Well .. like I said earlier their really ain't no way in tellin how serious his head injury is until Luke wakes up.

" were running a CT scan on him now to see what caused him to have seziure that's the only way unfortunetly that I can give you answers".

Anyway after the CT scan was complete and Luke was resting in his room the doctor looked over the results and wasn't likin what he saw ",

their was some bruising , swelling around the frontal lobe of LUke's brain that part of it controls speech , motor skills '.

unfortunetly if he couldn't get the swelling to go down Luke could stand a good chance of having brain damage ".

Before Luke's doctor went to give the Dukes the news he went to check on Luke he looked for the moment ".

his breathing was good not that he could breath on his own ", then he checked Luke's heart he noticed that it was beating a little slow ".

that was nothin' to worry about ". Unfortunetly O'l Luke was pretty beat up and what with his face cut up , gashes

Anyway the doctor figured he could let Luke's family visit with him for a short time ". Bo was the firs to see him and

he looked pretty much the same as he did the day before Luke could faintly hear Bo in his head he just couldn't respond",

So Bo picked up Luke's hand and he said " Luke... please would you wake up ( crying) and he said " prove..em wrong Luke ",

prove em all wrong .. you don't wanna die yet you ain't ready your too young ". " Bo was losing his patients and getting frustrated by the minute ".

Luke was always the more patient one " look Luke ... I know ... that I ain't the most patient person just promise me you'll

come back to me okay ?". " Luke Duke would you wake up " Bo saw Luke's eyelids flutter but they didn't open".

Luke was just too injured inside and Bo said " Okay Lukas Just take all time you need just promise me ". 


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Luke

Luke and Bo are more like brothers then cousins and it is very seldom you see one without the other one ",

sadly O'l Bo was sitting at the Bar drowning his sorrows and hoping Luke will survive this ordeal ".

Daisy couldn't help but feel sorry fer her blond haired hansom cousin who looked lower then a seaslug ".

" Hey Bo... why don't you cheer up Luke will okay he will make it ?", " Daisy .. you didn't see him he looks bad I... am so ..afraid of I don't wanna lose him ".

" Bo don't be silly Luke is very young and strong and I have a good feeling that Enos will probably catch who did it ".

Bo said " Well .. I .. trust Enos it's just ... I love Luke ... so much it hurts and I .. I... 't.. lose him.

Meanwhile over at the hospital : Luke was still the same but fortunetly he was starting to make some improvements his cuts

was almost healed , bruises was fading away ", and he was hanging in their just unfortunetly he hasn't shown any signs

of wakin' up ". Anyway his doctor was just coming in to check on him and he said " tried calling out Luke's name 3 times ".

and he saw his eyes moving under the lids which told him that he was semi concious just not quite their yet ", if he stays asleep for too long he could be a vegetable ".

Those guys that had hurt Luke was sitting at the Boars Nest drinkin' some beer one of them said " getting my revenge on Luke

is gonna be so easy ". " you know becauae of him I spent 15 months behind bars now he will feel the pain '.

Bo couldn't help but overhear he got a angry look on his face he decided it was time to teach them a lesson ".

" Hey Benson I see you got outta Jail", come back for revenge you know because of you my cousin Luke could die how's about I teach ya some manners ".

Then Bo walked over pulled the chair out from under him then he got up and threw him acroos the room and punched him

a couple of times and Benson got in a few too but not before Bo gave him a big punch in his gut ".

While Luke's bad dude was bending down holding his stomach Bo picked him up from his pants threw him across the bar ",

then Bo said " Now y'all better git before I tell Enos about y'all ". but those two thugs didn't far because Enos caught them " Well whatta we have here ".

Then Bo said " Enos .. these is the guys that hurt Luke '. Then Enos said " Thanks Buddy I'll take these two in custody ".

Meanwhile over at the hospital Uncle Jesse was just arriving for his afternoon visit and he saw Luke's doctor in the hallway so he thought he would ask him some questions '.

" Hey Doc .. how's my boy ?". Doc said " Well physically Luke but sadly he hasn't shown any signs of waking up.

Then he asked the Doc if he could visit with him and he told Jesse it would be okay but not for too long ",

so Jesse made his way into Luke's room it broke his heart to see Luke so skinny he had lost so much weight but

hopefully that feeding tube the doctor put him on will fix that ", he took a seat by the bed and he picked up

Luke's hand and he said " Luke son please wake up .... we miss you boy .. Bo will probably lose it if you don't make it",

then he took hold of Luke's jaw and turned it to him hoping Luke would feel that and make a sign but it didn't work.

Jesse tried to hold back the tears and he did but seeing Luke like this broke the dam in his heart and two tears slipped out.

then suddenly Luke's started moving his head from side to side and Jesse could tell that he was in pain

so Jesse went out to the hallway to talk to Lukes' nurse and he told her that Luke needs some pain meds .

So she made her way into Luke's room she could tell that his pain had gotton bad cause he was moaning and some tears was falling down his checks ".

So she gave Luke a shot of morphine it took a couple of minutes then Luke's features started to relax he was asleep again.

Jesse figured he would step out for a spell who did he happen to run into but Bo ", " hey Bo you smell like beer was you drinking ?".

Bo said " yes sir... I just can't take sitting in that room seeing Luke like that.. and not being able to do anything ".

Before jesse could answer Bo's question an Alarm went off in Luke's Room suddenly Luke was having convulsions it wasn't good. 


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Love

When Luke's doctor heard that alarm he made a mad dash to Luke's room ", sadly the Dukes could only watch in horror ".

" How in the heck did this happen ?", the nurse replied " I don't know doc he was fine a few minutes ago ?".

Luke meanwhile was still stuck in convulsion his doctor was trying everything in his power to get to stop Bo kept

watching Luke through the mirror he tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat and his eyes was watering too ".

Luke's convulsions was still going on and he said " LUKE , LUKE , c'mon stop .!!!!. it was now going on 30 seconds his

convulsions suddenly stopped and his doctor got a concerned look on his face he said " I wonder if he's runnin' a fever

the doc figured he should go out to the waiting room and tell the Dukes the news he hated giving them more bad news but he had no choice.

Jesse and Bo was standing right outside Luke's room when Bo saw Luke's doctor coming out of his room wearing a frown ",

he said " Doc is Luke okay ?". ... Doc said " Bo sadly your cousin Luke just suffered a convulsion we ain't too sure what

caused it yet which is why ... we's gonna be running some tests on him later on today but if wanna visit with him you can ".

Meanwhile Luke's nurse had come into the room and she decided to change his position people in Coma's can't move on their own so they need someone to do it ", and so moved him over to his left facing the door and Luke let out a moan but he didn't stir , she couldn't help but notice that Luke face looked sweaty which could only mean that he was running a fever ".

so she quickly went out into the hallway and told his doctor that Luke appered feverish and he is sweating ".

so he left the Dukes and quickly went into his room and noticed it too figured that could be why he had a convulsion.

then he said " Well this ain't good I wonder why he would be running a fever but then he told his nurse that he wants some

blood work done on Luke ". So later on that day Luke's nurse came into draw some blood so she picked up the one hand that

didn't have an IV in it and she stuck him with it good ". And then she said " Then she left Luke's room and took the results

to the lab but not before telling the Dukes that they can see Luke now and so they went into the room and Luke looked

a little better to them ?". " But when Jesse went to pick up Luke's hand he could tell how clammy it was he looked pale.

Then he said " Luke were right here ... please open your eyes boy then Jesse bent down and gave Luke a kiss on his temple".

Then he noticed Luke's eyes moving and he opened them just a crack then he looked over at Bo and Jesse at first it was a

a little fuzzy then Bo and Jesse came into view ", Jesse was speechless he couldn't believe that Luke was awake and then Bo

couldn't either but even though Luke was awake he was still trying to fight through the fog in his head and he couldn't keep

his eyes open for long but before his eyes shut again he said " Bo... is that you cuz?".... " Who am I ?".

Bo gave Luke a very confused look he said " your name is Luke Duke ", but Luke didn't respond and he couldn't talk ?".

so Bo shook Luke a few times he said " Luke , Luke , Luke, ". " c'mon cuz wake up please ". Luke gave a slight moan and he

he looked up at Bo and he could only stare at him on account of the breathing mask was still on his face and so he blinked.

Bo said " you know Luke you look a little pale and you is sweating like a pig ", by this time Luke had fallen back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the lab the results of Luke's blood work had come back and his doctor didn't like what he saw ",

some how Luke had developed a high fever of 105 and the doctor could figure that he probably had picked up a bug of some kind

So he figured he would and tell the Dukes the news that Luke was running a fever which caused his convulsions ".

So the doctor made his way into Luke's room unaware that Luke was now awake ".

So when his doctor entered the room he had a shocked look on his face he couldn't believe that Luke was awake ".

But at the time Luke was still asleep (not comatosed) ". Anyway he told the Dukes the news of Luke running a fever and Jesse

said " well that ain't good ". " Hopefully whatever bug Luke caught ain't too serious said Bo ". " We hope it ain't Bo ".

Meanwhile Luke who was just asleep not in his coma was trying to wake up again but he couldn't seem to get the strength ",

and he was just getting weaker by the minute and what with having alot of complications he'll be lucky to make it out alive.

While the doctor and Jesse was talking Bo had walked over to Luke's bed and he sat down on leather chair beside the bed .

And he picked up his hand he said " Luke .. you ..can't.. leave me cuz ", " I'm gonna hold you to it you can beat this thing.

" Whatever you caught ... I .. don't.. want ...you to die on me you hear me cuz .... you can't I Love you Luke.

Uncle Jesse told asked the doc does he think Luke will make it ?". " The Doc said " Well Mr. Duke to be honest ... ",

I don't think Luke has the strength to fight off whatever he caught on account of it has been six weeks tops and he has had

numorous setback but I'm gonna give his immune system at least a week to see if it can't fight it off ".

Then Jesse got a sad look on his face he said " if he can't?". " Well.. Mr. Duke... it's a virus so their's really nothing

I can give him except time but hopefully he'll make it if not then I'll probably pull the plug . 


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven Can Wait

After Jesse and Bo had gone home for the day Luke was still sleeping in bed when all of sudden he couldn't breath

so Luke's room button at the Nurses station went off and his doctor came runnin' in and noticed that LUke couldn't breath",

he got out a scalpel and cut his throat but when he did that all he got was blood which got him to thinking that maybe he got a

virus in his heart which if not caught in time could cause serious complications and so after he put a bandage on Luke's neck

he went an told his nurse to set up OR 2 so he could run a biopsy on Luke to see if he may have viral Myocarditis".

So Luke's nurse came into his room and put something in his IV then he was down for the count then his doctor came into the

room followed by two inturns and they rolled Luke away and into OR 2 and then his doctor inserted a cathater in LUke's groin

and pushed it until it reached his heart and then he took out a sclapel and took a small tissue of the lining of his heart.

Once the surgery was over Luke was rolled back into his room and gently layed back on his bed he only moaned didn't stir which was partly due to the morphine in his IV and plus his fever had put him into a deep sleep too ". While Luke was resting in his room the doctor had taken his tissue sample down to the lab and put into a dish ". Then he figured he would go out to the waiting room phone the Dukes .

" So he called on over to the Duke Farm and Jesse who had been washing the Lunch Dishes said " Hello... who's calling ".

" Mr. Duke this Dr. Campbelle over at Tri-County I think I may have found LUke's Illness it seems that he has a virus in his heart.

" Oh ... That ain't good ". Then the Doctor said " We think we caught it in time he shouldn't have any complications

I think that maybe the reason why he's havin them Heart Attacks ". Then Jesse said " Well that's good do you know which Virus it is ".

The Doc said " yes I believe Luke has picked up Viral Myocarditis ". Which means that his heart muscle is inflammed .

" When will ya have the results doc ?". Doc said " We should have them by tomorrow but Luke can go home tomorrow if he has it ".

Later on that afternoon Luke started to wake up but he found himself kinda confused.

" Where the heck am I ?", " why am I here in this hospital still ?", " what's wrong with me why do I feel so sleepy .

Luke's doctor had decided at that time to come into the room and he said " Oh Luke.. your awake".

Luke said " Doc.. What's wrong with me I don't remember why I'm here and .. just the effort of talkin was wearing Luke out.

He started getting shortness of breath and he couldn't catch his breath ... he said " Oh.. god .. what's wrong with me ".

Luke's doctor said ' Luke .. now just relax okay you have a virus in your heart but we caught it in time Okay ".

Luke didn't respond and his doctor figured that he had fallen back to sleep and so he walked over to his bed and he bent down

and shook him a couple times and he got no response so while he was their he figured he would check the Ventilator and that

seemed to be okay and he checked his heart rhythm and it seemed a little fast but nothing to serious so he figured he would

let Luke sleep so he quietly walked out of the room and he turned out LUke's lights and let him sleep.

Early the Next Morning at the hospital Luke's doctor went into the lab and got the results of the biopsy It was confirmed that

Luke has it and he will be relased from the hospital tomorrow so he can recover at home but he is gonna be pretty weak and sleepy.

So he gave a call over to the DukeFarm to tell the Dukes the news that Luke will be released tomorrow but unfortunetly he is sick .

Bo said " Hello Duke residence ?". " Bo this is doctor Campbelle over at Tri-County and your Cousin Luke has a viral infection in his heart.

" Oh my god is he gonna die ?". Doc said " No but he's gonna be pretty sick for awhile and he's gonna have to stay bed.

Bo said " Yes sir I'll make sure of it ". Doc said " I'm gonna be releasing Luke today so if you want you can pick him up.

Bo said " Okay can I see Luke when I come ?". Doc said " Well at the moment he is still asleep , hooked up to oxygen ".

" Well I'll be over soon as possible doc ?". Meanwhile in Luke's room he was waking up but he still felt pretty weak and

confused he didn't really understand why he was hooked up to this breathing machine , why he is sleepy so much ".

Luke's doctor came into the room and he said " LUke how's you feelin ?".

Luke said " I.. feel like I got crushed by an elephant ".

That got a laugh from his doctor and he said " Well I have some good news you'll be going home today ".

Luke said " that's great doc !!".

Luke said " Will I ever better again or will I forever be stuck like this ?".

Luke's doctor said " well your gonna be sick for about a week or maybe two weeks but by then it should be gone.

Luke started to feel sleepy and he said " I just wish this sleepness would leave me alone ?".

Doc said " Well Luke that is all part of it your body is using it's energy to heal you and so your gonna be pretty weak.

Then a couple minutes later Bo arrived and he went into Luke's room and he saw that he was awake and he was okay at the moment ".

When he saw Bo he smiled and said " Howdy Cuz nice to see your smiley face ".

Bo got tears in eyes but he tried to hold them back and he said " nice.. . ( choked voice ) to see you too Luke.

" So you ready to go home cuz ?".

So Luke's nurse brought in a wheelchair and Bo helped Luke into it and along with the oxygen tube under his nose ".

Then he wheeled him outside to the General and slowly helped him in and he not too soon fell asleep and Bo couldn't help but

feel sorry for his cousin and when they arrived at the farm he slowly picked Luke up and carried him into the farmhouse layed him on his bed.

And hoped that Luke had the strength to get through this ordeal but he had a good feeling that everything will work out in time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once In A Blue Moon

Luke was still asleep in bed while the rest of the Dukes was eatin breakfast which was eggs , bacon , hashbrowns and toast.

After breakfast Bo figured he would start on the chores and then go wake Luke up after on account of he didn't want him sleepin too late.

Since Luke was unable to do anything at the moment Bo was stuck doing his chores and Luke's which was gonna be tough but he can make it.

" Uncle Jesse do you think Luke will recover from this illness ?". Jesse thought for awhile and he took a deep breath.

" Bo we have to give Luke time he's gonna struggle for awhile but us Dukes ain't quitters he'll fight ".

Speaking of Luke he was trying to wake up from this feverish sleep but seeing how weak he is and having a concussion

but he slowly starts to get up but then a big wave of dizziness hits him he decides to sit down before he falls down ".

And then his eyes start getting heavy again and he tries to fight through the fog and he wants to be outside with Bo and the rest of the Dukes.

Meanwhile outside Bo is still talking to Jesse about Luke and how hard it'll be takin' care of him on account of how he is.

" It'll be tough boy but he's gonna get better but for now he's gonna need your help , and just cause Luke can't do anythin' physical right now.

don't mean that he can't still do things but he can't overdo or else he'll fall back into his Coma then their's that virus in his heart too now.

" Uncle Jesse I'm worried about Luke what if he's never the same ?".

" Bo Luke's young still he's gonna make a complete recovery he's just gonna have to give himself time which I'm afraid

frustrates him and he ain't used to not bein sick like this so just give him time he'll be okay '.

Luke meanwhile was trying his darndest to wake up and Bo had just walked in from doing the chores and he made his way upstairs

to wake Luke up but was surprized to find that he was already up and so he gives Luke one of his famous smiles .

and he says " Luke you is awake cuz ?". Luke looks at Bo and says " what the heck happened to me ?".

" Well.. Luke maybe you should lay back down and get some sleep ?". Bo figured the truth could wait until Luke was better.

The pain Luke's head had gone from a throbbing pain to a dull ache but he couldn't shake this dizzy feeling and Bo could tell somethin' was wrong.

And he said " Luke you need to rest okay ?".

Luke roared No which sent a zing of pain in his head and he said " Oh... My Head ". Bo could tell that his cousin was in pain

and so he thought he would go get some of the pain pills the doctor gave him which were heavy duty sleeping pills ".

So Bo took out one horsepill and glass of water brings it over to Luke who is holding his head in pain .

Bo says " here ya go this'll knock that headache out ".

So Luke takes the pill and then Bo gently pushes him back onto the pillows and covers him with the blanket and it took a little while for the medicene .

To work but 15 minutes later O'l Luke was in sleepy city and so Bo then Bo turns out the light and leaves Luke in a blanket of darkness.

So while Luke's under the effects of the medicene Bo is talking to Uncle Jesse about Luke just waking up and complaining about

having a headache so he gave him some of those sleeping pills the doctor gave Luke for the pain and so that Luke can recover faster.

While Luke was sleeping he was having a nightmare about having someone kidnapping him , falling out of a trunk.

Then Luke started saying " No , No, No, I.'m dreaming that's it ... I'm dreaming gotta wake up. But he wasn't dreaming.

So after Bo and Uncle Jesse got done chatting Uncle Jesse figured he would go and pay the morgage , while Bo worked on the General Lee but before Bo went out

to work on the boys car he figured he would check on Luke so he walked into the boys room saw that he was still asleep which made him happy ".

" Well those sleeping pills is strong enough to knock out a horse ". Jesse said " He probably won't be up until later on this evening .

Meanwhile Luke suddenly gets out of bed his eyes are still closed thinkin he starts walking over to the staircase then he falls down the steps.

" LUKE YOU OKAY ?", He sees Luke laying at the foot of the stairs he calls so he bends down and says " Luke, Luke , Luke.

Luke doesn't respond so he turns Luke over and breaths a sigh of relief when he sees that he is breathing still ",

So then Jesse said " Well Maybe he was sleep walkin Bo ". Bo laughed at that comment but then thought about it and it made sense to him .

I guess I'll put Luke back to bed then so Bo carried Luke back into their bedroom and layed him down then told him to stay in that bed .

Later on that afternoon while Bo was out working on the General and Jesse was reading the paper Luke's sleeping pills starting wearing off and he woke up

and thanfully his headache was gone for now but he still felt sleepy which was from his infection and he figured that he would go downstairs and get some tea ",

But the staircase was a little fuzzy at first then it came into view and he slowly made his way down and Uncle Jesse who was in the living room reading the paper heard footsteps.

And he said " Luke is that you ?". Luke said " Yes it's me I'm getting kinda thirsty ".

So Jesse said " good good but you shouldn't be up walkin around boy ". " how about you go lay down on the couch .

Luke complained and said " Uncle Jesse I ain't a baby !! ". Jesse shook his head and laughed he knew Luke wasn't a baby

and he knew that Luke hated being fussed over but he couldn't help it Luke was his little boy and he did out of love .

" Now Luke I know this is frusting for ya but it will pass and you'll get better just as long as you don't overdo ".

Luke was about to reply when Jesse cut him off " I want you to stay put y'hear no more sneakin out of bed Luke could only say " yes sir ".

But the minute Jesse turned his back Luke had gotton up and his vision was fuzzy some which was partly due to his concussion, then he started getting short of breath

and so he started taking deep breaths like the doctor said to do 15 minutes later he started to relax again when he heard Bo in the Kitchen talkin about going over to Cooter's.

Luke felt okay at the moment but unfortunetly as he was makin his way downstairs his heart virus decided to play tricks on him and he started feeling like he was gonna pass out and then

Then he got this pain in his chest and then 15 minutes Luke was unconcious once again which ain't good ".

Meanwhle Bo had just come in from working on the car hey Uncle Jesse I gotta alot done on the General today ", then Jesse said " Well good Bo maybe I'll let LUke go for a ride in it tomorrow ".

" Hey Bo would you mind getting your cousin telling him supper's ready cause these lambchops ain't gonna taste good cold ".

"  
Bo replied " yes sir I'll go git him right now ". Bo made his way to the boys room but stopped suddenly when he saw Luke laying on the floor and when he went to turn Luke over

He noticed that he was still breathing so he breathed a sigh of relief so then he said " Luke you alright , Luke , "LUKE!!.

Luke didn't answer So Bo felt for a pulse and he didn't get one so he started doing CPR and he said " C'mon Luke don't die on me !!!.

" C'mon Luke wake up NOW !!! ",

Jesse who was in the kitchen heard the noise he said " Bo what in blazes in going on ?", Then he saw Luke laying in Bo's arms he tried to wake Luke but no luck.

So Jesse told Bo to go call an ambulance while he stays with Luke and every so often Luke's eyelids would flutter but he wouldn't wake up ".

Luke would moan every now and then he seemed to still be alive just not concious at the moment .

Once Bo got off the phone he said " The Ambulance should be here in 15 minutes uncle Jesse ". Bo then looked down at his almost lifeless cousin and hoping he would wake up.

Couple hours later the ambulance arrived and the EMT's hurried inside the first thing they did was check for a pulse it was weak but he had one ".

Then they noticed that his heart wasn't beating and so the EMT's got out the defibulator and started shocking Luke it took them at least 4 times before Luke's heart started beating again.

But unfortunetly he was still unconcious so one of the EMT's tried waking Luke up and they slapped him on the side of the face some and he moaned some.

Then Bo shouted "!!! LUKE DUKE WAKE UP NOW !!!". Then Luke's eyes started to flutter and he slowly started to wake up which made his family happy ".

" Luke your awake cuz !". Bo had happy tears running down his cheeks he gave Luke a big hug but when Luke told him that he was hurting him he stopped.

" Ohhh... Bo why are you looking at me like I just died or something I'm still alive you know .

" I know .. Luke but you just had another heart attack this one was your worst one yet luckily your still alive ".

Luke looked at Bo kinda funny and said " I don't remember having one .... what are you talkin about cuz ?".

" Luke you was just laying unconcious on the floor I came so close to losing you I don't wanna have to go through that again.

" don't worry Bo you can't lose me that easy .. I'm gonna be sticking around for awhile so don't worry cuz ". 


	7. Chapter 7

Can't say Goodbye

Luke was still not quite out of the woods yet and after that close call with death yesterday which aged his family ten years

and Uncle Jesse told Luke to not try and sneak outta that bed again or he would tan his hide so hard so he listened.

Luke was getting downright tired of being stuck in bed it has been almost 1 week since he was brought back home but he was

under strict orders by his doctor not to exhust himself to the point that he has another heart attack and die .

Meanwhile Bo , Jesse was finishing up breakfast so 15 minutes later Bo was done and ready to start the chores ", while Jesse

fixed Luke a plate of eggs , bacon , fried potates , bisquit and coffee then he put it on a tray carried into the boys room

The door was closed so Jesse quietly opened the door and noticed the Luke had fallen asleep and so he bent down and shook his

shoulder some and he said " Luke , Luke , ... c'mon you's missing breakfast ". Luke moaned some then his eyes started to open

and Jesse said " Well good mornin' Luke " . Luke who wasn't quite awake yet only smiled and took the tray which smelled good.

" Thanks Uncle Jesse it sure smells good hey do you think maybe I can get outta this house today ?". Jesse said " um.. I

don't know Luke you ain't exactly better yet and what with having that close call yesterday you just rest some more.

Then Luke got this annoyed look on his face and he said " I CAN'T STAND THIS I'M Sick Of Being .. IN THIS .. BED.

" Now Luke all that stress ain't good for your condition ", I'm not a.... Luke's next words was cut off due to lack of air,

jesse started rubbing Luke's back in small circles and he said " Luke .. you .. almost died yesterday give your body

time to recover I know your frustrated , tired of this but you'll see in time you'll be better again. Jesse could tell that

Luke's breathing had relaxed and he was back to normal for now so he ate the rest of his breakfast . So after Luke was done

eating Jesse took his tray back into the kitchen ", while Luke decided to take a little nap as he was sleeping he dreamed

of stopping to help two guys on the road one of the guys looked a little familiar he just couldn't place him.

Balladeer : Sadly Luke had no idea that dream was about to become a reality and for Luke's sake it could be Hazzardous.

Meanwhile in town those two guys that Enos arrested for the kidnapping of Luke Duke was thinking of busting out of jail ",

" I want Luke Duke to pay we can't afford to have a Witness around who can identify us ". Sam said " But.. Lee you ain't

seriously thinking of murder are ya I know the kid caused you 15 years in the slammer but Murder c'mon now .

Benson wasn't hearing any of this and he told his partner " you ain't going soft on me buddy ?", His partner said just shook

his head on account of he didn't wanna make him anymore madder then he already was or the next funeral maybe his own.

So Lee Benson and his partner slowly crawled outta the little window in the jail cell and went to get Luke Duke.

Meanwhile Luke was just waking up from his nap and he felt a better the pain his head had gone from throbbing to dulll ache,

but his memory wasn't all that great yet and his heart virus was still the same but at least he was still alive for now.

Luke slowly got outta bed but then a wave of dizzyness hit him so he sat down for a spell until the room stopped spinning,

Bo was just finishing up collecting the eggs , milking the cows , rolling the hay into balls stacking them when he saw a car

pull up into the driveway one that looked liked it could be outta town and then one of the guys got out and it made sense.

Then Bo got a scowl look on his face and his eyes was filled with hate and anger for the pain he caused his cousin.

" What in the Heck makes you think your welcome here ... get back in your car and leave MY COUSIN ALONE. "

" Sorry Duke.. can't do that I kinda have a debt to pay and... your cousin cost me 15 years in the slammer ",

" LIKE I CARE .. GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE NOW !!!! YOu ROTTON Dirty Scoundrol ", Luke suddenly hearing yelling came walking

and he said " Bo who is you yellin' at cuz ?". Bo looked at Luke kinda funny and since Luke's memory wasn't that great he

couldn't exactly place the person who Bo was talking too and so Luke asked his name and the man gave Luke a funny look.

" Well ... I guess your memory ain't back yet ?. Luke just looked at him kinda funny on account of he had no idea who he was.

Unfortunetly Luke was caught in the middle of the big storm and unfortunetly seeing as how Luke was injured he couldn't

exactly defend himself so when Benson went to attack him Bo stepped up but unfortunetly Lee was no match for Bo considering

but luckily all Bo ended up with was slipt lip and bloody nose but unfortunetly Luke was left standing alone wondering what

in the heck was going on and when Benson told Luke that he is gonna pay for putting him behind bars for 15 years.

Then Benson suddenly picked up Luke by the coller of his shirt and he gave him a punch in the stomach , punch in the face ,

then when Luke went to try and defend himself he got a dizzy feeling in his head and Benson took this as an oppertunity so

he landed a hard hit to Luke's face's face sending him to the ground and Bo just happened to see the whole thing and he

quickly raced over and checked to see if Luke had a pulse and he did , he was breathing but he was out cold again .

" Luke , Luke , Luke. " C'mon Luke don't this... again please wake up ". But unfortunetly he wasn't waking up and by this

time Benson and his friend had left and Bo went inside to get Uncle Jesse and he said " UNCLE JESSE COME QUICK LuKE's HuRT.

So Jesse followed Bo outside and he saw Luke laying on the ground by the chickens and he said " What Happened Bo ?",

" That guy Benson came by he beat Luke up before he could defend himself and unfortunetly he's out again ".

" Luke , Luke , Luke.... c'mon boy please wake up ", but unfortnetly Luke had not shown any signs of waking up and so Jesse

told Bo to go call Doc. AppleBee and tell him to hurry it's an Emergency !!!. Meanwhile Jesse tried waking Luke up and he

Luke's eyelids fluttered some but he didn't wake up and Jesse said " C'mon that's it open those blue eyes ". After Bo got

done talking to Doc he went out and slowly picked Luke up and carried him inside and layed him on the couch .

Then 15 minutes later Doc AppleBee had arrived and Bo showed him over to the couch and then Doc said " Luke , Luke, Luke!!.

then he shook Luke's shoulder a few times and then Luke moaned some and moved his head slowly to the side and doc could tell

that he was coming around slowly then he opened his eyes and he looked up at the concerned glances of his family and he said

" Why's everybody lookin' at me ?". Bo said " Luke ... do you remember a guy named Lee Benson ?". Luke said " No ... I don't

" Well he's the reason your injured he wanted to you pay for putting him in Jail for 15 years don't worry he's gone.

Balladeer : Poor Luke he just can't catch a break something tells me this ain't over yet friends.

Uncle Jesse asked Bo if he could talk to him in the kitchen for a spell about keeping Luke safe which ain't gonna be easy.

" Bo we gotta keep Luke safe from this guy or else the next time he comes back Luke could die or worse ". Bo nodded his head

in approvel and he said " I know I just don't have the slightest clue as how and considering something tells me he won't quit until he gets Luke for what he did to him those 15 years ago and unfortunetly Luke can't defend himself.

Later on that day at the farm Luke was in bed trying to relax even though he had a headache . So Jesse came in a few hours

later to check on him and when Luke told him he had a headache Jesse figured he should give Luke something for it and so he

went into the boys bathroom and got Luke's pain medicene and gave him a big horse pill with a glass of water ".

Before Jesse left the room he told Luke to sleep good and sweet dreams", then LUke felt his eyes growing heavy and he

welcomed the darkness then he was off to dreamland once again hopefully Luke won't die fore his time. 


	8. Chapter 8

Not Ready To Make Nice

Next Morning at the Dukefarm started out good Luke was for the first time this week feeling almost like himself except he

still felt weak , sleepy which was partly due to his Illness and his memory was still a little messed up "

speaking of Luke he was just waking up from a nice sleep the sun was shining but his eyes was still closed ".

Luke was just enjoying the nice quiet morning but it didn't last long Bo and quiet don't mix he was always noisy in the morning.

Uncle Jesse told Bo to stop making so much noise it was giving him a headache and it will wake Luke up who needs his sleep",

" C'mon Uncle Jesse can't I go wake Luke up now ?", " Bo let Luke sleep he is still recovering from yesterday and from his accident.

" I hope that dirty rotton jerk never shows his face here again ". Then Jesse said " I hope not too boy ".

Meanwhile Those two bad guys was thinkin they was in the free and clear but little did they know that Enos Stright was on their tail.

" Oh Shoot man it's that dipstick Deputy Enos Stright on our tail ", So they did everything they could to shake him but Enos shot out one of their tires.

Then he raced over to their car and told them to get out which of course they did and he handcuffed them took them to jail.

Bo thought it had been long enough for Luke to sleep so he went upstairs and woke him up but at first Luke didn't stir

it took Bo at least a couple of times before his eyelids fluttered and he said " Luke c'mon wake up it's morning ".

Luke moaned some and he then turned over and he was awake but Bo came in a little fuzzy which was due to his concussion

" Bo .. why did you wake me up I was having a good dream ", Bo said " oh .. c'mon Luke you's can't sleep too late ".

Luke was awake now and Bo helped him sit up and Luke was trying to get his head to stop spinnin' . He was okay for now but

he still was a little confused about what happened and Bo didn't quite know how to tell Luke about it ".

" um.. Luke do you remember.. a guy by the name of Lee Benson you was in the Marines with him ",

Luke said "!! Cool I was in the Marines!! ", Luke was like a little boy getting a new toy ".

Bo couldn't help but laught at Luke's child like excitment and he said " yes you were a sergent but unfortunetly

the reason you got injured Luke was because Benson wanted revenge on you for putting him in Jail.

Luke said " You ain't makin any sense cuz I don't know what ya talkin about Bo and I don't remember.

Bo and Luke made their way into the kitchen where Daisy ,Jesse was waitin with some good o'l southern cookin ".

" Hey Luke how you feelin ", Luke said " I.. feel confused still and very sleepy still but nothin' that coffee can't cure.

So while Luke was filling his coffee cup Bo decided to eat breakfast then Luke decided to sit down too enjoy this scrumptious breakfast.

So far everything was going good except Luke still didn't remember what happened which in a way was a good thing

So after Breakfast was done Bo decided to start on the chores Bo realized that he would probably have to help Luke on account

" Okay Luke you can collect the eggs while I milk the cows ", Luke just said " Okay do you mind showing me where the eggs are.

Bo suddenly remembered that Luke's memory was still gone so he showed him where the chickens was an how to collect the eggs.

It didn't take Luke long to figure it out meanwhile Bo was milking the cow unforunetly as Luke was making his way back to the farmhouse

he didn't see the milk bucket and fell right into a haystack and also getting eggyolk on his face . When Bo looked up and saw

Luke laying in the hay stack with egg on his face he couldn't help but laugh ". So he walked over to Luke shook his shoulder a few times

eventually Luke stirred and he said " why's all these eggs on me ?". Bo said " Luke I'm surprized that you can walk without tripping over your own two feet. 


	9. Chapter 9

Restless Night

Luke was tossing and turnin' all night on account of his memory was replaying that horrible night he got kidnapped ",

then come the next morning Luke felt like the fog had finally lifted he remembered putting Benson in jail for Murder.

But he also felt like he had hardly slept on account of his memmory was workin overtime and it didn't go unnoticed ",

Bo looked up at his cousin who had racoon eyes and so he said " Luke you feelin' okay you look bad cuz ".

Luke just said " Oh... it's nothin Bo I just had a rough night is all ", Then Jesse got a look of concern on his face

" you .. had a rough night Luke your head probably hurtin still ?". Luke just said " a little but", I had a memory last night though.

" I remembered sending Lee Benson to jail for murder of a fellow Marine and I remember him glaring at me with this very angry look on his face

he said that he wouldn't rest until I was six feet under for sending him to Jail for 15 years and he kept his word.

Bo looked at his cousin with a compassionate look on his face and he gave Luke a big hug and he said that he was sorry for that man hurting him like he did

Luke said " thanks Bo I ... didn't know you cared ", trying to get a rise outta Bo Bo just laughed and then he said " Of course I care Luke you's my cousin.

Luke was well on the road to recovery but he still felt weak, sleepy , and got headaches but none that were too bad",

Jesse thought he would ask the boys what their plans were for the day so they told him that they was planning on just

hanging around here and possbily later going out to for a drive that is if Luke here is up for it Uncle Jesse ".

Unfortunetly LUke had fallen face first into his plate of scrambled eggs so Jesse figured he would try to wake him up

" LUke , Luke , ...... c'mon son open your eyes now ". all Jesse got was a moan suddenly Luke started moving

and he said " what.... I didn't sleep good last night ", you don't wanna walk around with egg on your face ".

At First Luke didn't know what was going on until he suddenly opened his eyes saw that he was laying facedown on his plate

" Oh .... I"m so sorry Uncle Jesse ", " it's okay Luke why don'tcha try going to bed a little early tonight .

The boys decided to do some fishing so they rented a boat Luke was for the moment feeling okay he had a little headache not too much.

He thought he would close his eyes for a spell then hopefully when he woke up something would be bitting his line and a few

minutes later a Tuna fish bit his line Bo thought for sure Luke would feel that jiggle on his line then he looked saw that he was asleep.

" Luke , Luke, wake up cuz you gotta bite ". Luke suddenly snapped awake and was surprized to see a fish on his hook",

Bo thought he would help his cousin out so he unhooked the Tuna and put it in the bucket and plus the two that he caught

he was a little worried for cousin who seemed to be falling asleep alot so he asked Luke if he was okay and Luke said he was fine not to worry.

" You still got a headache huh ", Luke just gave Bo a look told him that he was just tired and was taking a little nap

" Bo .. if their was somethin really wrong I'd tell ya I just got had a little headache is all okay cuz don't worry.

Meanwhile back at the farm Jesse and Daisy was getting supper ready when suddenly the phone rang Daisy picked it up and it was Tri-County Hosp.

" Daisy can I speak to your uncle please this is Dr. Campbelle Luke's doctor so Daisy told him to hang on she'll be right back she went to Uncle Jesse

who just happened to be sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper she told him that Luke's doctor was on the phone wanted to talk to him .

So he picked up the phone " Hello Doc.. ", " Mr. Duke .. .I'm calling to see if you can bring LUke to see me sometime soon for his follow-up appointment.

" Oh . sure I can he's doing much better except for the fact that he still has headaches , still feels sleepy , but he seems okay for now doc.

By the time Jesse got done talkin to the doctor the boys was just walking in and so he hung up then he told Luke the news .

" Luke your doctor just called an he wants to see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 am". LUke got a strange look on his face when after Jesse told him the news.

" Why does my doctor wanna see me ?"... it's just a follow up appointment Luke nothin to worry about boy", So later on that evening after the supper dishes was done Luke decided he would go lay down for a spell considering he still felt sleepy

Luke couldn't shake this feelin' that his doctor is gonna find somethin wrong with him considering he still has headaches.

So the next morning Uncle Jesse an Luke arrived at Tri-County Hospital the longer they waitied the more anxious Luke got,

" Luke will you relax their ain't nothing to worry about ". But unfotunetly Luke just stared at the floor praying that his doctor wouldn't find anything wrong.

Luke and Jesse had to wait awhile before the nurse called them into Dr. Campbelle's room and he was sitting at his desk

reading Luke's file and so Luke and Jesse figured they would take their seats and wait but they didn't have to wait long.

" well Luke how is you feeling ?". Luke said " I feel better but I still get headaches , still feel sleepy ".

The doctor said " Luke your sleepness could be from your illness , headaches is from your concussion which should go away in two weeks.

Luke's doctor began testing his vision , asked Luke if he was still taking them pain pills Luke said " yes sir I am ".

Luke's doctor said " good keep taking them until your headache is gone but tonight I dont' want you going to sleep for more then a couple hours at most

considering you still have a concussion and no hard work until I give you the clear that your concussion is gone.

" Well Luke it appears that you have post Concussion sydrome " , considering you have dark circles under your eyes that tells

me that you had a restless night which is one of the symptoms so I want you to rest alot during the day and keep taking those

pain pills for your headache they have a narcotic in them which will help you sleep at night but you look better .

So when Jesse and Luke got back from the docs Luke decided he would take a nap considering he felt tired

and Jesse couldn't help but feel bad for Luke on account of he was hoping that he would be better by now

And he couldn't help but worry because he was sleeping alot but he couldn't help it Luke was his little boy and he loved him

Bo was very anxious to hear how Luke's doctor appointment went but he could tell by the look on Luke's face that it wasn't good news Bo asked Jesse what the doctor said Jesse said " Well ... unfortunetly Luke has post concussion syndrome which ain't good Luke was really sad.

Later on that evening as the Dukes sat down to a nice family dinner of Ribs , potatoes , corn , bisquits . Luke couldn't shake the feeling of being stuck like this forever not that it was true but it's hard recovering from an injury like that but with the love of his family makes it all worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Justice

Well friends as luck would have it Lee Benson is finally back behind bars this time for attempted murder and kidnapping

so he'll be a resident here for life ", finally Luke can rest in peace get back to living at least normal for Hazzard.

Bo was really happy to hear that Luke's old marine enemy had been put back behind bars the boys decided to do some skinny

dipping as their way of celebrating to the good life but unfortunetly seeing as how Luke ain't that great a swimmer Bo

got him good a couple of times and dunked him a few times too but Luke came back with revenge and got Bo good.

The boys kept at for a good half hour and they had a good couple of chuckles Bo thought it was espcially funny when whenever Luke would try and something then Bo would splash some water in his face then of course Luke choked on it.

" Hey I got you good that time cuz ". Luke was too busy relaxing to notice then out of nowhere Bo sneaked up behind him

and pushed him down Luke stayed down for a few seconds then they decided to get out before they turned into raisens.

" C'mon Bo we's best get out Uncle Jesse is probably taking out them Lamb chops he don't like it when we's late ",

Bo said " yeah you gotta point their Luke ". So the boys made their way to the General Lee Bo got in and tore off to the

The boys was a little late for supper but not too bad so Jesse let it slide for once he wasn't gonna be too rough on him.

" You see he loved them boys with all his heart but sometime's they really made him wonder why ",

After a nice warm shower and into some clean clothes the boys came sat down to a nice warm meal Jesse could tell

that his boys was plum tired from skinny dipping , Luke was still recovering from his incident but he felt alot better

he didn't get as many headaches , his concussion was better not gone quite yet , his heart virus was gone finally.

So as the sun set at the DukeFarm the boys got ready for bed Bo told Luke in between yawns " Goodnite Luke ", and LUke

who was still trying to get his pajama bottoms on said " Goodnite Bo see ya (yawn) ... morning Bo " Then Luke was out like

a light Bo soon followed Luke was sleeping peacefully for once not any nightmares of any kind hopefully it'll stay that way. 


End file.
